1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electric connector and in particular to an electric connector having multi-transmission interfaces.
2. Related Art
Electric devices are widely used by modern consumers. The dimension requirements of electric devices trend increasingly towards low weight and small size. As a result, the volume of the electric connector disposed in the electric devices must be reduced, especially for those which must be installed with several electric connectors meeting different kinds of signal transmitting standard respectively, so as to be capable of connecting with different kinds of connector plugs. Because each electric connector occupies a certain volume as well as requiring room to remain separate from one to each other, a waste in space results.
For instance, if the electric devices for providing digital media information are installed with a HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) socket connector, USB (Universal Serial Bus) socket connector, earphone socket connector, and microphone socket connector individually, considerable space is wasted by installing each of these socket connectors.
There is therefore a need for the technicians in the art to integrate several electric connectors, such as HDMI connectors and USB connectors, to save space occupied by electric connectors. Meanwhile, a tamper resistant design must be considered as well.